c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
C9
C9 (Continent of the Ninth) is a free-to-play action MMORPG developed by Webzen. Players are cast as heroes into the world of Glenheim. C9 contains console-style controls, with an emphasis on combos, and dungeon exploration. The game was released July 12, 2012. Story The gateway to the Netherworld has been fractured. Making matters worse, an evil entity named Nefer has gained control of the Sword of Hermes, which could plunge the land into an even deeper darkness. Not long ago, the great hero Acharon united the land of Glenheim out of the darkness and chaos, and forced Nefer away. Times has passed, but the nightmare has returned again. The Sword of Hermes was hidden away on Henko Island, where the Lord of Destruction Rahkdan was able to transform Nefer's thirst for vengeance into corrupted ambition. Not long after, Akene protected humankind during the outbreak of both Genesis Wars, as Rahkdan sought to open the Nethergate and bring his followers into Glenheim. Rahkdan was sealed away by Akene's spear, but the sword and traces of black rocks still remain scattered and missing across the land. The death of Rahkdan brought forth the closing of the Genesis War, but the battle between humans and monsters only continued. Now, Nefer has recovered the fabled sword and is bent on using its power to destroy the seal keeping the Nethergate closed. If the gate were to open, Rahkdan's followers would emerge and unleash their fury upon the land. The Ninth Continent, where the Nethergate stands, is protected by powerful legions of elves and magicians. But even the strongest warriors may have difficulty destroy Nefer once and for all. The fate of the world rests in the hands of new heroes, who must hurry to the Ninth Continent and banish Nefer. Classes There are five playable class types in C9. These classes can be upgraded to 'Elite' rank, as well as transform into more specific subclasses, based on selection of Specialization and Heritage. Fighter A melee combatant close-quarters character who weids various types of swords and shields. Skills include different slashes, grabs, and shield bashes. The Fighter class is known for dealing out heavy damage, as well as sustain hits. Hunter A long-range attacker, the Hunter's primary weapons are dagger and bow. Their close-quarters combat relies on quick strikes from the dagger. From long range, their bows can be used to fire on the enemy. The Hunter class is known for being a high speed, damage dealing support, taking out enemies from a distance and constantly on the move. Shaman A priest class, which emphasize the use of magic to attack and defend. The class combins Asian martial arts with Western magic. The Shaman is known for dealing high magic damage and using power martial arts. Witchblade A charming, female warrior. The witchblade has powerful ice cold energy and charm to overwhelm enemies. The class is known for combining both magic and sword attacks effectively. Artisans There are 5 different artisan classes that can be chosen. Once you select an artisan, various items can be built and crafted related to the category. Each artisian skill requires a tool to craft materials. Higher grade materials produce higher level equipment, all artisans can make Artisan Souls and exchange material for souls. Cook Can craft various magic oils, foods that give buff effects Alchemist Can craft various remedies for crafting, potins that give buff effects. Can convert materials into higher material grades and element stones. Blacksmith Can craft various equipable items and weapons, including arrow heads, metal weapons, armor parts, rings, necklaces, etc. Trailor Can craft cloth and leather armors, fabrics for crafting, and can remodel equipment. Can craft cosmetic hats for all classe. Woodworker Can craft bows and firewoods, can also craft guild house furniture Dungeons There are four explorable continents in C9, with various connections into dungeons. The following is a list of all dungeons. First Continent